


Just a little bit longer

by himjongs



Series: Playlist Series [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himjongs/pseuds/himjongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhong has ten more minutes to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little bit longer

Junhong leans forward in his uncomfortable plastic chair. His gown doesn’t even reach his ankles and his cap is his only shelter from the sun. Ten more minutes and he would be a free man.

 

Man, he likes the sound of that.

 

The list of names being called seems endless. It’s the last day of school- graduation. He feels like he’s been waiting, working forever for this day. With the nerves he’s built up in the past hour alone, he is sure he will suffer a mental breakdown any second now. In ten short minutes he can be with Yongguk, for real.

 

He rubs his sweaty hands on his bouncing his knees. Memories begin to race and flood his mind.

 

The first time he ever saw Yongguk; playing basketball at the park. The man was utterly breathtaking, sweating in just his basketball shorts and high-top sneakers. Junhong made it a habit to go back and skate at that park every day that summer.

 

He smiles thinking about the first time he actually said something to the older. He can almost feel the orange ball at his feet again. Can certainly feel the same butterflies in his stomach when Yongguk reached out for the ball, his expression like a deer caught in headlights.

 

“Wow, that was two years ago,” Junhong muses over how time with Yongguk passed so quickly.

 

“Huh?” A classmate on his left looked over with an almost frightened expression. He’s been giving Junhong weird looks since the start of the ceremony. Probably because he’s acting like a nervous wreck.

 

Junhong shakes his head at the teen- a silent never mind. He blows out a nervous breath and rubs his hands together. He doesn’t even know how to handle the freedom he’s about to be afforded. No more sneaking around or quickies in the back of Yongguk’s Hyundai.

 

Speaking of which, Junhong bites his lip and lowers his head a little at the memory of their first time. Not too long after they met, in the middle of exams. Yongguk said he’d help him relax, ease his mind. Boy was his mind miles away from scantrons and number two pencils that night.

 

He begins impatiently digging his feet into the sharp blades of grass below him. His stomach bubbles the same way it did when his parents found out about Yongguk. Not only a male, but a much older male. The way they yelled and demanded to know why. His mother nearly passed out. Junhong shakes his head at the memory.

 

He kept seeing Yongguk even though the older said he would wait. There was no way he could just stop seeing the man though. Now in just five short minutes, he won’t have to creep around anymore. He can be with Yongguk whenever he pleases. This long ceremony is the only thing in between them. The only thing holding him back, because he knows his parents are in the crowd somewhere. Scowling because they know his plans and don’t approve. But of course they came to watch him graduate since they put so much money into his education.

 

Just a little longer, he tells his wildly beating heart. A closing congratulation from the principal is blaring through the quad speakers. Junhong licks his lips that are chapped from his constant biting. A few more moments of rocking back and forth and he’s done. As soon as he hears the words 'graduating class of…' he’s out of his seat.

 

He doesn’t even bother throwing his hat into the air. In a heartbeat he is out of his row shoving people aside, sprinting towards the front of the school. Running through the dim prison-like halls one last time. With each door and locker he passes, he feels his high school years disappearing behind him. Fading away in a blur while a future with Yongguk becomes brighter ahead of him.

 

Sunlight bursts through the hall momentarily blinding the teen when he pushes the heavy doors open. He runs right out to see Yongguk parked at the curb, leaning against his car. His smile is so bright and captivating that Junhong doesn’t even realize he is skipping down the steps two at a time. In seconds he is in the older’s arms. 

 

“Congratulations college boy,” Yongguk says close to the teen’s ear.

 

Junhong pulls back slightly to look his boyfriend in the face. “I’m not in college yet.”

 

“You will be,” he answers staring back at him, almost in awe. He gingerly pushes Junhong’s golden tassel away from his face. “You did it.”

 

“I’m free now,” Junhong whispers as if saying it out loud would make it untrue. It’s almost desperate, and the mix of relief and excitement pooling in his stomach makes him feel like he’s going to explode. He’s ready for Yongguk to take him away somewhere, no matter where that might be .

 

Yongguk wraps his arms tighter around Junhong’s back, holding him close. “You’re all mine now.”


End file.
